Cast Oneshots
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: The life of the Cast, their friends, and their enemies. Includes Van Helsing , Star Wars, and many other characters.
1. Sleep

**AN: Here are oneshots of what goes on in the Cast and with their friends**

* * *

** Sleep**

_Setting: Dracula's room_

Dracula: (sleeping in a coffin) (frozen in ice)

W.G.: I wonder if he can hear anything…

G.G.: (sweatdrops) I think that's why he's frozen…

Xion: (enters room) (sees Dracula) (rushes to the coffin) Dracula! (pounds on ice) (yells) Can you hear me?! Say something!

G.G. & W.G.: (eyes widen in horror) (slightly panic) (drag Xion away from the coffin)

G.G.: Xion! It's alright. That's just how he sleeps.

Xion: (calms down) (slightly worried) He's going to be okay?

G.G.: (rolls eyes) Yes, he will wake up at sunset as he always does and go shopping with you.

G.G., W.G., & Xion: (leave room)

Dracula: (thinks) _I was beginning to think they never leave._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Cast Break Time

**Cast Break Time**

_Setting: G.K.'s throne room_

G.K.: (sleeping in his throne)

G.G. & Axel: (playing DS) (sitting back to back)

Xion: (dressing goblins up)

Roxas: (sleeping in pit)

Dracula: (glaring at Axel from the shadows)

W.G.: (chasing the goblins who stole her cookies)

Orko: (practicing ice magic)

Trellis: (slips on ice)

Ark: (somewhere messing with electronics)

Cody: (eating a whole lot of junk food)

Rex & N.F.: (playing LEGO Star Wars)

Vader & Commander: (patrolling)

* * *

**If you have any requests, please feel free to do so!-G.G.**

**Disclaimer.-G.K.**

***sighs* I don't own anything.-G.G.**

**Please review!-Tim**


	3. Organization XIII Break Time

**Organization XIII Break time**

_Setting:_ _Castle That Never Was_

Xemnas: (arms raised up to Kingdom Hearts)

Xigbar: (playing pinball in Xemnas' secret game room)

Xaldin: (baking cookies)

Vexen: (doing mad science while watching Mythbusters & Frankenstein)

Lexaeus: (doing a Boy Scout puzzle)

Zexion: (reading Percy Jackson) (has earplugs in)

Saïx: (planning missions)

Demyx: (playing loud music in the Basement That Does Not Want To Be)

Luxord: (playing cards with Bilbo & Frodo)

Marluxia: (watering his garden while listening to Disney Girlz Rock)

Larxene: (eating KFC while watching Twilight)


	4. While He's Gone

**While he's gone**

_Setting: Castle Dracula_

Dracula: I shall be back in 2 hours my loves. (leaves)

Aleera: (watches him leave until he's out of sight)

Verona: Is he gone?

Aleera: Yes!

Marishka: (scrolls IPod) (turns on Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland) (turns the volume up on the speakers)

Brides: (dance)

_Elsewhere…_

Dracula: (stares at the crystal) _**That's**_ what they do while I'm gone?

G.K.: (nods)


	5. School Part One

**School part One**

_Setting: Cast Apartment, Living room_

Roxas: G.G., I have a question.

G.G.: (looks up from book) What is it?

Roxas: What's school?

G.G.: (horrible memories come up) (trembling)

Roxas: ?

Axel & W.G.: (enter the room)

Axel: ? What's wrong with G.G.?

Roxas: I just asked her a question.

W.G.: What was the question?

Roxas: I asked her what school was.

Axel: (thinks about mountains of homework) (trembles)

W.G.: (thinks about long and hard assignments) (trembles)

Roxas: What's wrong with you guys?

G.K.: (enters room) (stops) What's wrong with them?

**To be continued…**


	6. Dating

**Dating**

_Setting: Cast Apartment & school playground_

G.G.: Why don't you ask Emily out on a date, Trellis?

Trellis: (has a flashback)

**FLASHBACK**

_Little Trellis: (hiding a flower) (gulps) (nervously goes over to Little Emily) H-Hi Emily…_

_Little Emily: (chattering with Little Miskit & Little Leon)_

_Little Trellis: (fixes hair) H-Hey Emily. (pokes Emily)_

_Little Nate: Ew! Trellis touched Emily! Trellis touched Emily! Emily's got Elfenies!_

_Everyone: (scream and run off the Playground, leaving Trellis all alone)_

**PRESENT**

Trellis: (trembles) (scary look on his face)

G.G.: ?

* * *

**I kind of based this on a scene off of the school scene on _Despicable Me 2._**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
